Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and digital electronics. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for direct memory access.
Description of the Background Art
Digital electronics and computing systems often include a direct memory access (DMA) capability. DMA generally allows certain hardware subsystems to move data independently of a central processing unit (CPU).